Numerous types of ceiling or wall mounted smoke detecting devices are in common use in homes and businesses. Such devices may be powered by integrated batteries; low voltage electrical power wired to the unit from either a dedicated transformer or an alarm security panel; or commercial power, such as 110 volts alternating current (“VAC”). Most such smoke detecting devices sound an alarm local to the site of the detected smoke conditions, but some may also trigger reporting via an alarm security panel to which the smoke detecting device is connected.
Conventional technologies for such smoke alarm detectors date to U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,862 granted to Koju Sasaki on Oct. 9, 1970 and may include technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,288 granted to William Webb, Jr. on Jan. 18, 1977. Some conventional smoke detecting devices that are connected to alarm security panels may report smoke detection events to a remote monitoring entity by using communication capabilities of the panel. In contrast, conventional smoke detecting devices that are not connected to alarm security panels are generally incapable of reporting events to a remote monitoring entity. In such devices, reporting is generally limited to sounding an alarm at the site of the detected smoke conditions, which may or may not be detected by a nearby person. In many situations, this local alarm mechanism may offer a less than ideal level of notification capabilities for individuals and property monitored by the smoke detecting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,258 issued to Fred Bucy, Jr. on Jun. 29, 1976 includes disclosure relating to the use of continuous wireless radio frequency signals to interconnect surveillance system detectors to a receiver included within a central console which has an antenna in the attic or overhead, or in a crawl space under a building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,246 granted to Stephen M. Martin on Oct. 3, 1977 includes disclosure relating to connecting a smoke detecting device to an alarm security panel via short-range wireless signals.
However, known conventional smoke alarm detectors lack suitable provisions for reporting events from an intermediary or secondary smoke alarm detector to primary smoke alarm detectors equipment via short-range wireless radio signals. Additionally, conventional smoke alarm detectors lack suitable provisions for reporting events directly from a smoke alarm detector to a remote monitoring center or other site via long-range wireless signals, such as digital cellular telecommunications systems, without the use of intermediary onsite equipment, such as an alarm system panel. The absence of such provisions reduces the utility of existing smoke alarm detectors. Furthermore, their reliance upon intermediary onsite equipment, such as alarm system panels, introduces complexity and expenses associated with installation, service, and maintenance.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for improved alarm detectors, including with improved communication and networking capabilities. For example, need exists for a smoke alarm detector that can directly send event alerts via commercial wireless digital data telecommunications channels, such as digital cellular telecommunications systems, to a remote monitoring entity, without intermediary equipment, such as an alarm system panel. Fulfilling this need could potentially lower installation costs and support cost effective solutions for protection. As another example, need exists for a retrofit apparatus that enables existing and already installed smoke alarm detectors to, without onsite intermediary equipment, directly send event alerts via commercial wireless digital data telecommunications channels, such as digital cellular telecommunications systems, to a remote monitoring entity. Fulfilling this need could potentially also lowering installation costs and support cost effective solutions for life, safety and property protection by enabling the re-use and salvage of existing installed smoke alarm detectors.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would enhance detection and reporting of alarm events.